Almost Human
by NotSoPoshGuy
Summary: Society can't handle the unknown and Sam Evans is the living proof. Outed by the people in his village he runs to find shelter in an unlikely place where the weird and strange is embraced but in a place where nothing is what it seems who can he trust and most importantly, how will he make it out alive? *Supernatural AU with heavy use of, but not limited to, the Blam pairing.*
1. Chapter 1 - Lycanthropy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Well, first off this is my first story but I'm glad to say I'm not alone while doing this as I'm currently co-writing this with another user who some of you might know, Cryztalline, who's currently writing her story "The Whipping Boy" but took a bit of a break to help me out on this and I'll tell you she's been a delight to work with. So on behalf of both of us I hope you enjoy this story!**

**I-oOo-I**

"It's for the safety of our community Mary, those like him are not only a danger to our people but also to themselves!"

"I'm aware of it, but he's still my son and I won't let you hurt him!"

"So you would rather risk the life of your family, or what's left of it anyways, not to mention the whole village just to keep that monster from getting hurt?"

"He's my son! Do you honestly expect me to let you people just take him away so you can kill him? It's not as he wanted to do the horrible things he's done!"

"Do you really think a flood wants to drown the people? Or that a fire wants to scorch whatever's on its path? Same thing goes for that beast, I know your son's probably a good kid himself but whoever's cursed with the beast's mark is doomed to do what the beast inside them wishes."

As much as she wanted to continue defending her son from the accusations Judge Sylvester kept throwing at her, Mary Evans was running out of options. "Please Susan, imagine if it was your daughter who was in this position, would you really have her be persecuted for being something she didn't ask to become?"

The hard as nails judge kept herself in silence for a while, Mary hoped her argument had struck a chord but before any more wishful thinking the jury continued. "While on this court room you'll address me as Judge Sylvester, and keep my daughter out of this. Now, if there's nothing further to discuss I want to the jury to give out their final verdict."

There was a brief discussion between members of the jury but they made their decision fairly quickly, and that wasn't a good sign. One of its members finally stood up and gave the final verdict. "Mary, we're really sorry about your situation but the jury has made its decision. We can't risk the safety of the village as a whole for the sake of one life. We found the defendant guilty."

Mary froze while her pulse ramped. She looked mercifully at Judge Sylvester in hopes of getting some pity out of her but just like before, it didn't seem to work. "Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him, he's just a boy!"

"That boy, as you call him, has murdered at least six other villagers in the course of two month. And must I remind you one of those villagers was his very own father?" The courtroom remained quiet once again until Judge Sylvester broke of the silence. "We're deeply sorry it had to come to this, but a demon like him needs to be stopped before he claims any more lives."

Mary Evans tried her best to contain her emotions but tears where already running down her cheeks. Hope was lost and there was no way she could get her son out of this situation anymore, at least not legitimately. "Very well, what's the solution you propose?"

Judge Sylvester, a bit thrown back by Mary's quick change of heart, continued. "We're all aware that there are a few ways to deal with creatures like those so we'll choose the quickest one, for your sake." After a quick search from part of some jury members one walked towards Mary's position with a wooden box at hand. "We had discussed this possibility for quite a while now so we where prepared, you'll be able to see the weapon of choice inside the box." The person carrying the box opened it revealing a medium sized silver knife. "One strike to the heart and he'll be out of his misery."

Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if she tried to let that last comment go through without commenting back. "Your honor, I want to ask for one final petition if you all don't mind."

"And that would be?"

Once again Mary took a deep breath. "Please let me do it. If I can't keep him from suffering this fate at least let me be the last one he sees before he passes away."

Judge Sylvester gave a skeptical look; she then turned to the jury to see if they approved of her petition. Most members nodded while just a few remained neutral. "Very well, as long as you're able to go through with it." The courtroom remained mostly quiet while waiting for Judge Sylvester to dismiss the session but before the trial came to an end, Judge Sylvester gave one final announcement. "But there's one condition to all this, tomorrow as soon as the sun rises, present to this same courtroom his heart."

The dead silence that filled the courtroom wasn't the only disturbing thing inside the room, Mary Evans's look of utter terror could make even the toughest person feel pity for he situation, well except for Judge Sylvester that is. "I-…. I understand."

"Very well, I now declare this court session to be over. Hand her the silver dagger."

**I-oOo-I**

Everything was quite, something unusual on the Evans house. Both Stevie and Stacey Evans where already in bed while the eldest son, Sam, remained still on the small living room inside the small wooden cabin. The moon was something Sam had both feared and admired his whole life and he couldn't help but stare. Once the clouds cleared themselves from the moon's position for a bit he was relieved to this that it was a crescent moon that lighted up the night sky.

While still observing the moon and enjoying the silence, the main of the Evans cabin opened itself unannounced, Sam flinched at the sudden sound of the door but he kept himself in place once he saw his mother, Mary Evans, entering through the door. "Hey mom, how where thing at the courthouse?"

Shortly after Mary left her coat and a small wooden box she was carrying she rushed toward Sam's position and hugged him. While not completely sure, Sam heard her sob a couple of times, which he knew couldn't be anything good. "Oh Sammy, I tried, I really did."

"What this they say?"

"They want to kill you Sam, and they want me to present to them your heart." The words made Sam tremble in fear as Mary quickly broke down. "I tried Sammy, I really did!"

"So… are you going to go through with this?"

Mary quickly wiped out her tears and tried to regain her composure. "Off course not. I would never kill my own son, even if my life depended on it."

"Then what are you going to do? If you don't do as they say they will hang you."

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Mary walked towards the wooden coat hanger and grabbed two dark capped hoods and passed one over to Sam. "We're getting you out of here."

**I-oOo-I**

The forest was a dangerous place, especially at night. Just the truly brave or the most foolish of people dared venture into it. Sam had remained quiet for most part while his mother lead the way, if it hadn't been for the small oil lantern Mary was carrying they would have been wandering through the dark with the moon as their only guide. As they continued their way through the forest Sam finally decided to address his doubts to his mother.

"Mom, are you sure this is the only way?" Sam whispered as both continued their path.

"It is, believe me when I say it's harder for me than what it looks like. Once I realized that I was going to loose you one way or another I figured I rather loose you but still know that you were going to be alive than just loose you."

That made sense, at least on Sam's head. No wonder she cried, even if she had a plan she was still going to loose her son and that was something no mother could take lightly. "But what are you going to do when they ask you for the heart?"

"I got a supplement. Remember that pig I bought two days ago at the market? I'll begin cooking it for tomorrows dinner so rather than feed it's insides to the dogs I'll take it's heart out and show it to them and claim it's yours." Sam was impressed; his mother was quite a witty lady, something he wished he inherited.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"Off course I did, it's my son's life that is at stake. I wouldn't just say anything if hadn't known for sure you'd end up being safe in the end."

As they continued their way through the forest the sound of owls grew louder and every step they took made the thick grass crunch under their feet. A few minutes later Mary stopped and Sam followed. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Here's where you'll have to carry on while on your own. Can you see that just a few steps ahead the trees are no longer covering the way?"

Sam nodded. "Do you want me to walk over there?"

"Yes, you'll notice a small dirt road ahead. Continue walking straight down the road and you'll come across a small inn." Mary then took her other hand out of her pocket and handed Sam a small sack with a few coins in it. "Stay there for a few days. If you run out of money ask them if they're hiring, I'm sure they'll be nice and let you stay with them a few more days if you work for them."

"And after that?"

"I'll advise you to stay there for as long as you can Sam, if you go to another village they might have the same reaction ours had towards people with your… condition."

Sam nodded. "I understand, but what if I can't control it while on the inn? Won't they fear me as well?"

Mary kept quiet for a few seconds before answering back. "I'm sure they won't, now go. We don't have much time." Before Sam could move on, Mary held him in a tight hug and kept herself from crying. "I just want you to remember that no matter what you'll always be my baby and you'll always have a mother that loves you deeply."

Now it was Sam, who finally realized that he would most likely never see his mother nor siblings again, that had his eyes watery. "I will, please take care of Stevie and Stacey." Sam then went ahead and kissed his mother's forehead.

"They'll miss you just as much as I will." Mary then smooched Sam's cheek. "No go. Remember the road ahead will be a bit long but just carry on and please be as cautious as possible."

"I will, I love you mom."

"And I love you even more Sammy."

**I-oOo-I**

The cold night breeze was the only soothing thing about this whole situation. Sam had been walking for at least an hour looking for the inn his mother had told him but there was still nothing in sight other than the long dirt road he was walking on and the enormous plain that surrounded it, just a few trees where visible on the horizon.

The moonlight was his only guide now as he prohibited his mother from handing him the oil lantern, as he wanted her to have her so she could return safely to the village. The silver light it emitted was more than enough to keep him on track. Well, that and the sound of the wind whistling through the plains.

As Sam continued his way through the road he heard a different sound. This time it was that of rattling. He quickly turned back and saw a small light moving unevenly. It was pretty strange, to say the least but what surprised him was that the light began to appear closer by the minute. It wasn't until it was a few steps away that he noticed it wasn't just a simple light but the lantern that hanged from the top of a small black coach, which was also the one producing the rattling sound.

Sam moved out of the coach's way but oddly the vehicle also slowed it pace. By the time it reached Sam's position it stopped. Sam wanted to continue walking but he was perplexed as to why the small, yet elegant looking vehicle stopped on its track exactly next to him. Much to his surprise a smaller cloaked figure got off the vehicle. Once it got closer, and thanks to the dim yet bright enough light of the lantern, Sam was able to realize that the cloaked figure was an old, decrepit looking old man. While he didn't seem threatening at plain view he noticed that one of his eyes was missing any hue of color in it.

The old man examined Sam with his working eye while Sam couldn't help but remain frozen on his position. "Umm… is there a problem, sir?"

The old man took a while before answering back, something Sam found rather unsettling. "What's a handsome young man like you doing stranded on the side of the road?" His voice wasn't really imposing but there was a raspy quality to it that gave Sam a chill down his spine.

"I um… well thanks but…" Sam was pretty confused, and slightly scared, to answer properly.

"Lean over so I can have a better look at you." The old man asked while Sam did as he said. He continued to examine Sam for a bit. The moment Sam's eyes met with his working eye Sam swore he felt him look right through him. Quickly but gently the old man removed Sam's hood revealing his golden hair, through which the old man ran one of his hands in before plucking a few hairs out, after which he smelled the few strands while a weird out Sam looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Ah yes, you're a special. You're one of us! Get on the coach, I'm sure our mistress will be pleased to have you."

"Um… I'm sorry but I need to really get going."

"Nonsense, people like you and me are not safe amongst mortals. You're a special being and those like us need to keep ourselves distanced from the rest of the world. I'll take you to somewhere where you'll be safe and sound."

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"There will be a full moon in a couple of days, do you really think you'll be accepted over there once they discover the kind of secret you hold? If you come with me you'll learn how to control it."

The argument seemed valid enough, and as much as he trusted his mother, he wasn't sure trusting the owners of the inn would result in the best outcome. Yet trusting this weirdo didn't seem like a good choice either. "I'm sorry but I not sure I can-"

"The curse of the wolf is nothing compared to the rest of the cases you'll come across, your condition is curable but only if you take a chance and do as I say."

He knew. He was aware of Sam's situation and that was something no one, other than the ones who had witnessed the curse's effects, knew just by a simple examination on Sam. Even if this man was as the strangest thing he had come across in along time, he was also pretty aware of what was going on and promised a cure as well as shelter and Sam was in desperate need of both. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Just hop on to the coach and take a quick nap. We'll probably arrive at the asyl-" The old man quickly corrected himself before Sam could make out what he was trying to say. "-Academy on the morning."

An academy? The offer seemed quite shady but it was still the best Sam could hope for and based on his situation he was in no position to turn it down. He got on to the vehicle and the old man go on the driver's seat and cracked the whip in the air which made the the two black horses pulling the coach make the vehicle take motion. The lantern began making that rattling sound once again.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Not much to say other than a huge thank you to Cryztalline for helping out with this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

"Is this it?" The whole coach ride had been an unpleasant one, the road had to be pretty bumpy on the way there since Sam got barely any sleep due to the constant trembling inside the small vehicle.

"It is, you're on your own now though." The driver said, almost ominously.

"Wait, aren't you coming in too?"

The man gave out a chill-inducing chuckle before once again taking the driver seat. "Silly boy, I'm just the driver. I've got no business going inside."

"But-" Sam was cut off by the sound of the whip followed by the horses pulling the coach down the dirt road. Without further to do, Sam walked towards the tall building in front of him. Even with the morning sun up above, which was barely visible on it's own, it was pretty hard to know which way to talk towards, mostly because there was a very thick fog covering the surroundings. After wandering around for a bit, he was finally able to find the proper entrance.

Sam stood for a minute outside to admire the whole establishment before entering. From what he saw from a distance it was a pretty old manor, mostly white but that was probably due to the fog blocking his line of sight. The walls looked worn out but still firm enough while the windows where pretty wretched, apparently due to the humidity. Without thinking twice Sam opened the door, which to his own luck wasn't locked. While he wasn't one to enter a place without knocking first there wasn't really much of a choice, specially considering he was basically hitched there.

The inside of the building looked less inviting and a whole lot bigger than the outside. The floor was covered in an old, dusty carpet that had certainly seen better days. The walls where wrapped in an elegant looking wallpaper but most of its charm had been lost, mostly because they where pretty much nibbled by whichever rodents roamed inside. Lastly, the furniture looked quite fancy, most of the chairs and tables where probably made of good quality wood as well as the shelves. There where also many objects Sam didn't even recognize, coming from a humble place he wasn't really used to this kind of environment.

"Hello?" There was no answer. As luxurious as the place looked it wasn't a very comforting experience, especially since the place looked like it had been abandoned for quite a couple of years, and that was him being optimistic. "Is anybody home?"

The room seemed a lot quieter after Sam spoke, almost as if the silence had eaten even the tiniest piece of sound. He decided to continue walking; at least the sound of his steps would give him company. He noticed a small living room area near by; it looked comfortable enough, specially compared to the uncomfortable experience that had been sleeping on the small coach while riding to his current location. As Sam approached the biggest couch he noticed the enormous fireplace in front of it. What caught his attention was the fact that there was still a bit of smoke coming out of the burnt out wood resting inside the fireplace. While Sam was no expert on furniture nor architecture, he certainly knew his way around lighting up a fire and the fact that there was still smoke coming off some of the wood meant that it had been used recently. There had to be someone inside the house other than him, and that person couldn't have gone far. The thought of not being alone wasn't much comfort now; he felt a chill running down his spine. Sam quickly turned around towards the couch and took a seat. The cushion was quite comfortable and fluffy, that was the first thing inside the house that didn't feel threatening. Sam ran his hand through the rest of the couch, every portion of it was just as soft as the rest so there was no reason for him not to take a small nap on it At least not until a loud crash murdered the silence. Sam quickly turned around and noticed the brass fireplace pokers had fallen out of their stand, odd considering they where perfectly in place a few seconds ago.

"You know it's pretty rude to enter inside a building without knocking the door, right?"

"Whoa, what the-? How did you get here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Saying he wasn't scared to death would have been an understatement. Sam was scared to death. Just a few seconds ago the whole place appeared to be abandoned but just now there was another person standing in front of the couch he was about to sleep on. "So? Care to explain?"

"Well I… I really didn't want to-"

"I swear to God, if you're a burglar I'll take matters into my own hands. I don't believe in violence but if you force me into it I won't think twice."

"No please! I was dragged here by some creepy old man, he told me I could get help by coming here, I didn't mean to break into your home."

The other boy gave Sam a look of disbelief. "Wait, an old… Oh!" Sam was quite confused, a minute ago the boy standing in front of him was threatening to hurt him and all of the sudden it appeared as if had just had an epiphany. "Grandpa brought you here?"

"Um… I'm a bit lost, would you mind enlightening me?"

"Oh right, you're probably confused. Here follow me, I think there's some food left on the kitchen. That will probably take care of your hunger for a bit."

Sam did as he said. Now that he had mentioned it Sam noticed he was actually quite hungry, probably a lucky guess from his part. As Sam followed him he was able to analyze him better, he appeared to be around Sam's age if not a couple of months younger. He wasn't as tall as Sam either but he wasn't that short either. When facing him he took a notice of his hazel eyes and his sharp factions, mostly his cheekbones but what he didn't notice was his long, silky, dark brown hair which was tied back in a neat ponytail and extended all the way down to his lower back. He had fair skin, not quite pale but it still lacked a bit of color. Finally, his voice was quite soft and if it hadn't been for the rude awaking, Sam could have sworn it was quite soothing.

They had finally arrived at the kitchen. Everything was white, sans for some black accents in some of the furniture and chairs. As Sam took a seat, his host handed him a plate with some fresh looking fruits. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything better, I hope it's good enough."

"It's fine, don't worry. Now care to explain to me what's going on here?"

"Heh, it funny how the roles reversed so quickly. I'm Joseph Hart by the way, pleased to meet you." He said while stretching his hand towards Sam.

"Sam Evans, likewise." He then shook Joseph's hand before grabbing a bite out of the green apple in front of him.

"I don't want to sound nosy but what exactly did Grandpa told you that made you want to come here, Samuel?"

"Well, he told me I was like him and that people like us needed to stick together. He also told me that by coming with him I could get help to control my… condition."

Joseph nodded slowly while listening to Sam's explanation. "Hmm, interesting. Care telling me what's this condition of yours?"

"I um… I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on Samuel, you won't be able to get help if you don't come to terms with you situation. Besides we don't judge people based on their disabilities over here, to be honest we actually help people embrace it."

Joseph seemed honest about everything he said, besides he was right, how could he get help if he didn't provide any information. "Well I don't know the exact term for it but, um, well I turn into… something else when there's a full moon in the sky."

"And by something else you mean…?"

Damn it, Sam hated acknowledging it and with Joseph not getting what he meant he was forced into saying it. "By something else I mean… half man, half wolf. I'm able to see and remember everything I do but I'm not able to control my actions."

"Lycanthropy."

"Excuse me?"

Joseph quickly walked towards one of the counters. He grabbed a glass and started pouring water in it. "Lycanthropy's the term you where looking for. It's a pretty rare case among people who come here but we've had a couple of people like you before." He then placed the glass of water next to Sam's plate. "But don't worry, they've learned to control their condition and you will as well."

"Thanks I guess. But now that you mention it, what's this place exactly? The only other person I've seen around here is you and we didn't even meet the conventional way."

"Oh, well that's probably because this is not actually the main building. This is, well was, my parent's home. Ever since mother passed away, father took it to his own hands to keep the house from staying as it used to before she parted. That meant changing the sanatorium to another building."

"Wait, sanatorium? I thought it was an academy of sorts." Sam asked, a bit shaken by Joseph's explanation.

"Well, it is an academy in a way but it's mostly a sanatorium. It takes more people who need medical treatment due to their condition taking over before they could seek help. The academy portion is exclusive to those who just need help controlling their condition, just like you."

"Oh well, thanks for letting me know. By the way, I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing."

"I appreciate your condolences but she's not completely gone." Sam raised an eyebrow in amazement while drinking his glass of water. "As long as the memory of her is alive in our minds she's never truly gone."

"Well that's true."

"Besides when that's not enough we can always visit her."

Sam once again was perplexed by Joseph's statement. "Um, what do you mean visit her?"

"According to dad, every night where a new moon fills the sky, the souls of the deceased wake up and walk among the living."

"How does he know that?" Sam asked, skeptical towards Joseph's sentence.

"To be honest, I didn't believe anything of that. Neither did mom nor dad. I, as well as them, am a pretty religious person but I believe God gives everyone a second chance and death isn't really the end of the road."

"Well… I am as well and that's pretty positive thinking but why take it as a fact that souls come back once ever new moon?"

"Well, mostly because I talked with dad's last new moon and there's where he told me everything."

Sam's eyes widened as soon as he hear Joseph say that. "W-wait, your dad's also… gone?"

Joseph nodded; he appeared strangely calm about it. "Yes, a few months after mother's death, dad wasn't able to live knowing he could had prevented it so while treating one of the patients he accidentally stabbed himself with the surgical knife. Twice."

Sam's eyes widened as he heard Joseph's anecdote. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he said is so calmly or the story itself but something made him feel uneasy once again. "Didn't you… feel bad about it or something?"

"I did, or at least that's what Mister St. James tells me I did. My memories about it are pretty blurry." Sam wondered how could someone forget such an important portion of their life just like that. Joseph seemed like a nice person but there was also something pretty odd about him. "Well anyways, I'm sorry if I bored you with that story. If you're done eating we should head towards the sanatorium's main building as soon as possible."

"Sure, let's go." Sam was pretty shaken by everything that was going one and it was probably the fear acting rather than him, as he knew that if he had been in the same situation but with a different attitude he wouldn't have followed Joseph once again. As they made their way through the halls of the manor, Sam noticed a huge painting with three people in it, he was able to recognize that once of them was Joseph, the other two older ones where probably his late parents. "Is that you?"

Joseph turned around; he then gave the painting a warm smile. It was the first time since the first time they met that Sam saw Joseph give out such a honest smile, it almost made him forget he seemed almost inhuman a couple of minutes ago. "Yes, its me with my family. They where really nice people, you know. A shame they had to leave the realm of the living so soon." Joseph's smile quickly faded away as they stood in front of the painting for a few minutes. Sam even noticed a small tear rolling down Joseph's left cheek but he quickly wiped it out as he continued walking, to which Sam followed. A few halls later, Joseph led Sam to a door similar to the one on the entrance. Joseph opened it and both of the walked outside to what appeared to be the manor's back garden. "We're almost there."

"Where exactly is the main building?"

Joseph pointed towards a distant, yet noticeable, dark colored, tower like, building. The fog made it harder to see but it was still viewable. Sam noticed that the backyard appeared a lot marshier than the main entrance and the humidity felt a lot harsher there than before.

"Give me a second, this weather's really the worst part of this place." Joseph said as he untied his hair out of the ponytail. "By the way, I would recommend you to take that hood off, unless you don't mind the sweating."

"Oh right. Thanks." Sam said as he untied the caped hood his mother gave him to cover himself from the cold the night before. "You must get pretty hot around here with all that hair."

"Sometimes, but I got used to it pretty quickly." Joseph replied as he began tying his luscious locks once gain, but this time in a braid. "Still it's not like I have a choice."

"Um… I don't want to sound like an jerk but it's as simple as just cutting it off."

Joseph just chuckled as he finished tying his braid. "Heh, you still have a lot to learn Samuel. But it'll all come in its due time. Now follow me, we still have a quite a long way to go."


	3. Chapter 3 - Sacred Heart Sanatorium

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Once again, a huge thank you to Cryztalline for helping out with this chapter and to the people who have taken the time to read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

"Wake up everyone, breakfast will be served in about an hour!" The announcement could be heard through most of the dorm room area, even through the shut doors. Walls where pretty thin on the Sacred Heart Sanatorium.

"Is it morning already?" Artie Abrahams asked his roommate as both of them began waking up from their deep slumber.

"Well it's breakfast they announced so I would assume it is."

"Ugh, can't we just sleep in for five more minutes?"

"I wish, but remember that last time we did that we ended up not getting breakfast due to our lateness."

"You're right. Are you taking a shower now or…?"

"Go ahead Artie, I'll take mine after you."

"Thanks Blaine, I'll try to hurry up."

"Don't worry, you take your time. You've just gotten out of physical therapy after all."

Artie just grinned as he got up on his feet and entered the small bathroom on their dorm room. Blaine laid on his bed as he waited for him to finish, he had gained a liking of Artie ever since he arrived at Sacred Heart. He was a fun person to be around with and he wasn't loud or annoying so getting assigned as his roommate had been a pretty pleasant experience. Well as pleasant is it got considering he was interned at a sanatorium.

"Blaine! Would you mind asking any of the nurses for a new bar of soap? This one's almost finished!" Artie said while still showering.

"Sure, is there enough for me, though?"

"Um… yes, I think there's enough!"

"Alright, I'll ask them after I shower!"

"Okay, thanks!" Artie replied back. Even if the walls where thin, the water from the shower was loud enough to require them to raise their voices up a bit.

Blaine could still hear the water coming from inside the bathroom. While waiting he took a look at his room. It wasn't anything special, there was enough space for both his and Artie's beds, a medium sized dresser and a small desk with a small chair to go with it but no more. The walls where white and the small window in the room was not big enough to let the weak light coming form the outside light up the whole room but at least the sad excuse of an oil lamp that rested on the small wooden desk completed this function almost effectively.

The water stopped. Blaine began getting up as he Artie to come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Even though he wanted to avoid looking at them for long, Blaine wasn't able to ignore the huge scars and stitches that completely circled around Artie's ankles. "Did your feet cause you any trouble? If they did I'm completely fine with pushing you to the mess hall while on the wheelchair."

"Nah, don't worry. It's pretty unusual having usable feet once again but I'm getting the hang of it. Besides I really want to avoid the wheelchair as often as possible, the memories attached to it aren't the most pleasant ones."

"Alright, I understand. Just try to be careful, okay?"

Artie chuckled. "Sure, I will." Blaine smiled back at him and continued to make his way to the bathroom, but not before Artie cracked a question. "Hey Blaine, um… I hope you don't mind but may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you've helped me a lot ever since you arrived here and I'm really looking forward to giving you back a bit of support from my end. I wanted to know how where your… well you know your…" Artie began pointing at his back subtly to let Blaine know what he was talking about.

"Oh! Well they're healing, I barely feel pain anymore."

"That's good to know, cause you know, if you don't feel like going to get breakfast I can go bring you a dish once I'm done." Artie said shyly.

"It's very nice of you to offer but I think I can handle it. Thanks though."

"Heh, sure."

**I-oOo-I**

The mess hall was full. Most of the patients, as well as the fewer number of students, were already eating or seated at a table. While Blaine took longer than what he anticipated to both shower and get dressed, Artie had already saved him a seat. The tables where pretty small on their own with just space for four people per table but Artie had managed to snag one for both him and Blaine without anyone else using the remaining two seats. "It took you quite a while for you to get here, everything alright Blaine?" 

"Yeah, I just took longer than what I would have wanted, sorry about that. But thanks for saving me a spot, the place's a mess on the mornings, I'm kind of surprised you managed to get a whole table."

"No problem, I bet you would have done the same for me anyways." Artie said as he took a bite of his plate. Today's breakfast wasn't anything spectacular, it was just the same regular scrambled eggs they got every other day, but it was still better than nothing. "Besides, some of the guys from the east wing rushed through their breakfast so that's probably why they're where some empty tables. Also, I'd go grab a plate if I where you, you remember how the nurses get when people ask for extra portions."

"You're right, I'll go do that." Blaine then walked towards the food counters. Most of the other patients where behaving properly, something pleasant yet unusual since the majority of the time people get into huge arguments or start doing crazy things related to the condition that afflicted them. Everything seemed pretty odd but that's when Blaine noticed _him_. It had been a while, but after a prolonged quantity of days Joseph Hart, son of the former owner of the sanatorium, was inside the building itself and he was not alone. Blaine couldn't help but grab the first plate in front of him and rushed back to his seat. "What is he doing here?"

"I think that's the question everyone has on their heads right now." Artie replied. Both of them, as well as the rest of the people on the mess hall, looked at Joseph and the blond guy behind him. Blaine began getting worried once he noticed both of them where walking towards Artie and him. It was as if Joseph was unaware of all the attention he was gaining as he had that mellow, almost dead looking expression on his face. The blonde behind him was the total opposite, he knew he was being watched and looked as uncomfortable as one could possibly look. In a matter of seconds both of them where basically in front of Blaine's table.

"Are this seats taken?" Joseph asked innocently, to which Artie shook his head. "Mind if we join you?"

"N-not at all." Artie replied back, his tone reflected his nervousness. Both Joseph and his companion took a seat on the two remaining chairs.

Most of the stares from the other patients began to disappear but everyone at Blaine's table remained as if they had been frozen. The uncomfortable looks most of them shared with each other where the only form of communication they expressed until Joseph decided to break the ice. "How are things in the sanatorium? I hope the new administration is doing a good job taking care of the place."

Blaine looked slightly towards Artie's direction before taking the lead and being the one to answer back. "It's been fine, they have certainly not done a bad job."

"That good to hear." Joseph replied before everything then became silent again. Blaine couldn't really come up with proper conversation topics, at least not under this type of situation. "Oh, this is Samuel Evans by the way. He'll enroll into the academic branch of the Sacred Heart Sanatorium."

Sam waved slightly after Joseph presented him to both boys. "Hi… I'm Sam. Well Samuel's my actual name but I'd rather go by Sam. It's shorter and easier to remember." He replied quite awkwardly, something Blaine found slightly amusing.

"Hello, I'm Blaine and this is my friend and roommate Artie Abrahams." Blaine answered back while Artie made a friendly gesture with his hand.

Joseph then took the lead in the conversation once again. "I was wondering, are you guys in need of a roommate? Samuel's new here and I wanted his stay at Sacred Heart to be a pleasant one."

"Sorry Joe, we're already at full capacity. You should go ask Mr. St. James about the room divisions. I'm sure there's someone somewhere that needs a roommate." Artie replied back.

"I guess you're correct." Joseph made a small pause, Blaine never really disliked Joseph but he always found him a bit strange. Besides, he hadn't gained the reputation that made him the center of attention a few seconds ago out of the blue either. "How have your new feet worked out for you, Arthur?"

"They've been working just fine, thanks for your concern." Artie replied back, slightly annoyed by the way Joseph brought up the topic.

"That's good to hear, operations like yours where never something quite frequent on Sacred Heart before you know."

"Yes, I'm aware." Artie said once again in an annoyed tone.

"What about you Blaine? Has there been any significant healing with your win-"

"They're fine, no need to bring up the topic." Blaine replied before Joseph could finish.

"Alright, just wanted to know. Also on that note, you need to embrace your condition Blaine. Acceptance is the first step towards complete recuperation." Joseph said calmly as Sam looked a bit confused by the whole conversations going on in front of him.

"I'm not ashamed of my condition. It's just that I don't want to make it so… public." Blaine replied, admittedly he wasn't proud of his condition either but keeping it under the radar was working just fine for him.

"Well it's nice to see you guys doing so well. Both Sam and I still need to find him a good room so if you'll excuse us…" Both Joseph and Sam got up their seats and began walking out of the mess hall leaving both Artie and Blaine back by themselves.

"Well that was strange, what was he doing here anyways?" Artie asked as Blaine shrugged.

"Beats me, but at least he's looking better than what people swore he would be. Specially considering everything he went through." Blaine replied back at his friend.

"Well whatever the case is, having Joe Hart inside of Sacred Heart only means one thing, and it isn't something comforting."

**I-oOo-I**

"Alright, you remember your room number?" Joseph asked Sam as he handed him his room keys.

"Sure, it's room 703." Sam replied back.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Also just wanted to let you know, I got some information on your roommate you might want to know." Joseph said, slightly lowering his tone. "People with his condition are pretty… hard to get along with. He also is quite the night owl so try to cope with him as much as you can." He then handed Sam the piece of paper with the information.

"You can count on it. Thanks again, Joe." Sam said as Joseph waved goodbye and walked away leaving Sam to walk his own way down to his new dorm room. As he ventured into the halls he was able to notice most of the places looked the same, it was pretty easy to get lost in there. A few minutes later he was able to finally locate his dorm room's door. Before going inside, Sam took another look at his roommate's information form.

_Room: 703_

_Roommate: Kurt Hummel_

_Age: 18_

_Eye Color: Glasz_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Affliction: Vampirism_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beast Within

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone for their positive feedback, I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far! Also a huge thanks to Cryztalline for helping me co-write the first five chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

The inside of the room was dark. Well at least dark enough to keep simple things from being visible to the naked eye. There was also a foul smell in the air. Sam couldn't really make anything out of said smell but it came close to that off meat, rotten meat. There was an unsettling silence in the air, something which made the already shady mood a lot more threatening. Sam slowly closed the door behind him before attempting to look for any light source inside the room.

While walking as silently as possible, Sam crashed with what appeared to be a chair. The booming sound of both him and the wooden object hitting the ground was loud, at least loud enough to gain his new roommate's attention. "Who's there?"

Sam wasn't able to make out where his roommate was located so he just followed the sound of his soft yet firm voice. "I'm sorry! I wasn't aware there was someone else here!"

"And you are?"

"I'm Sam… your new roommate?"

There was a small pause. Sam wasn't really sure what to think, mostly because he wasn't able to see a thing, but he was quite sure this other guy was as confused as Sam was. "That can't be. I strictly asked for an individual dorm room."

"Well, I'm sorry but if it makes any difference I've got a piece of paper with me that says otherwise."

"Then let me see it." His reply was cold with a hint of snide to it as well.

"Wait! Could you get some lights on first? I don't even know if I'm talking towards the right direction."

"Ugh, alright." Sam heard some movement but wasn't able to make much out of it and almost immediately, a small, dim light coming from an old oil lamp enlightened a fairly large portion of the room. Albeit it wasn't enough to light up the whole room but at least it was better than nothing. "Alright, happy? Now if you don't mind…"

Before being able to take a good look at the room itself, Sam once again followed the voice. This time he was able to see the source of it and strangely, it wasn't far from what he imagined. Well, at least not completely. A slightly shorter, brunette boy with a stylized hairstyle and a petite physique was reading the reposition letter Joseph had handed him. What really caught Sam's attention was the morbidly pale tone in his skin, if he hadn't know better he could have sworn the body in front of him was a corpse. Another interesting aspect to him where his eyes, the color was really hard to make out and just like his skin, they look rather dead themselves. "Does that clear your doubts?"

The boy simply handed, slightly aggressively, the letter back to Sam. "Hardly. How come they allowed you to bunk in with me? Did you pay any of the sanatorium's administrative staff some extra cash for it?"

"Um… not really. I actually didn't check in myself, I just got the letter and was told to-"

"Ugh, I bet it's just a punishment for last week's incident…"

"I didn't mean to cause any problems but-"

"Stupid Jesse, next time it will be his blood I'll dine with."

"Hey!" Sam yelled, loud enough to shut his new roommate into silence. "I'm sorry I got here unannounced but it was not my choice to bunk in with you, besides if I knew you had such an attitude problem I would have declined the offer in the first place!"

The pale boy raised an eyebrow in awe while his face formed a perplexed expression. "Well, no need to get feisty over it."

"Right back at you."

"Touché." The boy then stretched his hand towards Sam, the first friendly gesture from his part. "Kurt Hummel."

Sam stretched his as well. "Sam Evans." As they shook hands, Sam flinched a bit after realizing Kurt's hands where as cold as ice upon making physical contact with him.

"So Sam, I excuse myself for the rude introduction. I was sleeping and the sudden awakening didn't help get me on a good mood, besides I'm still not completely pleased with getting a roommate, specially when unannounced. No offence though."

Sam tried his best to be as cordial as possible. "Non taken."

"You do seem slightly bewildered. Something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that everything's happening so fast, it's pretty crazy." Sam replied as he took another look at the room, now at a closer detail. He quickly noticed that the object he had stumbled upon with was indeed a chair. Said chair apparently belonged to a medium-large wooden desk. The wood seemed quite good and the cravings in it appeared to be sculpted with pretty good precision. There was also a large wooden wardrobe next to a rather tall mirror as well as a single bed, big enough to support at least two people. The room was decorated with some fancy looking decorations as well as some expensive looking curtains on the rather small windows.

"I know it might sound a bit unwelcoming but, why are you here?" Kurt asked as Sam once again took notice of his soft voice. Unlike Joseph's, Kurt's didn't sound mellow rather than firm and elegant. It was also quite melodious, to say the least.

"Well um… I have this… condition I need to get a hang on. I just wanted to keep it as controlled as possible before thing got messier." Sam replied as Kurt scanned him.

"I see. So I get that it's gotten out of control beforehand?"

"Yeah. Big time."

"Well, and what's this condition of yours?"

"That sort of a sensitive topic I would rather not share. At least not so soon."

Kurt looked slightly annoyed but his expression changed strangely fast. "You're looking for help aren't you?"

Sam gave him an estranged look. "Um… yes, that what I just told you."

"Well, what if I told you I could help you right now? Get rid of that pesky problem once and for all?"

Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable. From raging like a madman to acting so oddly supportive about Sam's condition made him strongly doubt Kurt's intentions. "I appreciate it but-"

"Hush, this won't work if you keep talking so much. Just relax and…" Kurt stood in front of him fixing his slight on Sam's. "…look into my eyes."

"I…" Sam wasn't able to resist, the way Kurt's eyes pierced through him was just mesmerizing. He was then able to get a better look at the ambiguous color in them. While they appeared rather a bluish shade of white at simple sight, Sam was able to realize that they where actually a lot more aquamarine looking. Though in a matter of seconds the color now looked… cyan? But a few seconds into it, it was pretty obvious that the color was turquoise now. Sam was confused, the different shades of blue and green changing quicker than what he could realize just made him feel quite relaxed and in a matter of minutes he was now hypnotized by the gaze of said eyes, now to the point of complete stupor. "…yes."

After a few more minutes into the exchanged stares between both of them, Kurt blinked and looked away. "Well that was rather simple." Kurt said to himself out loud. "Hey Sam, blink twice if you understand anything I'm saying."

Sam stayed in the trance-like state he was a couple minutes ago. "Yes…" His reply was quite zombie like. He wasn't aware of whatever was going on and that pleased Kurt immensely.

"Perfect. I'm sure that by the time the nurses realize what I've done to you I'll probably loose my right to that day's full meal course but you'll be more than enough to last for almost the complete week." Kurt replied as he caressed Sam's cheek. "Such a shame, you where quite the looker. At least this will remind them that when I make a request for no roommates, I mean it." Kurt quickly sliced a small cut on Sam's neck with his sharpest fingernail, while the other boy simply remained idle. "Now let's see what you taste like." Without thinking twice Kurt ran his index finger through the small cut, which was now letting some blood flow through it. After getting enough blood in his finger, Kurt went ahead and took a lick out of the red body fluids. Upon taking the first lick out of Sam's blood, Kurt wasn't able to contain his reaction. The taste from it was, even in vampire standards, possibly the foulest taste ever encountered by him. The flavor itself made him feel awfully sick but it was the intense burn it produced on his tongue that made the whole thing unbearable to drink. "God! What is this thing?"

The awful taste was strong enough to make Kurt loose concentration and the effects of the hypnosis where no longer in effect. "Damn, what just happen?" Sam quickly realized that the blood on Kurt's fingers was actually his, to by which Sam also realized the bloody mess that laid on his neck. "You… you did this to me? But I thought…" Kurt was barely regaining his senses back when it finally struck Sam. "You never really wanted to help me, did you? You just wanted things to go your way once again didn't you?" One thing Sam learned to control over the years was his anger, mostly because he knew that not being in control meant bad things for him and those around him. "Well I guess it's time for you to learn a valuable lesson." Sam began to feel the burn inside his chest he only felt before the transition between him and the beast began. "You can't always get what you want!"

"Stand back! I swear I'll have no other choice other than to harm you if don't stay away!" Kurt threatened, with more fear than confidence in his voice.

Sam's normally light colored eyes began changing to a shade of amber. "I'd like to see you try!" Kurt kept his distance but Sam kept approaching him. By this point his eyes where completely amber colored and it was now his hands that began morphing.

"What the hell are you?"

"The only person in this whole damn place you shouldn't have messed with!" Sam's hand's where now taking a claw like structure. His nails now looked a whole lot sharper on both set of hands.

"I'm warning you-!" Kurt threatened one last time.

Swiftly, Sam grabbed Kurt by the throat and slammed him directly towards the wall while lifting him a few centimeters above the ground. "I don't think you're in the position to threaten anyone right now." Sam's teeth where now as sharp as his claw like nails and the look of utter terror in Kurt's face simply fueled him.

"Please! Don't hurt me, I just wanted to-"

"It's a little to late for that. Now I'll give you a choice, what do you want me to slice first, your guts or your pretty boy face?"

Far from terrified, Kurt was now shedding tears over the tragic turn of events. "Sam, p-please, I beg of you. Don't h-hurt me, please!"

"Well then." Sam's voice now was a lot deeper and far more frightening than before. "Face it is."


	5. Chapter 5 - Dean St James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Once again thanks to all of you who who have reviewed, it does mean a lot. One final thank you to Cryztalline for helping out with this story for its first five chapters, this couldn't have happened without her!**

**Once again thanks for the kind words, enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

"He's waking up, remember to keep the tranquilizers close by." The bright light in front of him was the only thing Sam could make out from wherever he was located. Well, that and the many voices seemingly surrounding him. "Be sure that all the straps are fastened."

"W-where am I?"

"Are we allowed to communicate with the inmates?" Asked one of the many different voices.

"Leave that to me. Everyone has done enough with this one; I'll take it on from here. I'm sure the patient on the receiving end needs more help than him. Go check on him." Sam was starting to see a bit clearer. From the sound of the voice he knew it was a man talking. "What are you waiting for? Move!"

The other silhouettes quickly dispersed around the room and began disappearing one by one. Finally, just a single body was visible alongside the man's. "If you need any assistant dealing with him don't hesitate to call us, Dean St. James."

"Dully noted." Sam was still having a hard time making out the figures but after shutting his eyes for a bit and opening them once again he was able to finally figure out what most of his surroundings looked like. It wasn't much help that everything was white, well except for the iron door from which the other people in the room seemed to leave. "I assume that you're awake now?"

Sam directed his sight on to the so-called Dean St. James. Thinking a back a few hours before, he remembered Joseph mentioning that name a few times. "Where am I?"

"I heard you the first time. Still your question is quite interesting, I assumed your first one would be something like "Why am I here?" or something along those lines considering the mess you left back at that dorm room." It then suddenly struck Sam, last thing he remembered was getting extremely angered at that pale boy who was supposed to be his new roommate.

"Oh God… please tell me I didn't kill him."

"You where close but luckily for both you and him vampirism grants a fairly quick healing factor to their possessors. Though, the nasty scars you left all over his body won't be as simple to deal with." Dean St. James replied rather calm, almost cynical.

"How bad was it?" Sam asked. Even is he thought Kurt had it coming for the way he manipulated him and attempted to kill him, Sam still had his beliefs and values in high regard and killing him wasn't going to solve anything.

"About sixty percent of his face is covered with scars, his right arm's dislocated and he'll most likely loose complete functionality over his left eye, so you tell me."

"I… it wasn't my intention to-"

"Maul him? Well it's a little too late to do anything about it." The way he said it just made Sam feel a lot guiltier about the incident, anger took the best out of him and the beast came out triumphant once again. "Still it was a miracle we could save as much as we did. The wounds on his chest almost reached his heart and the damage to his vocal chords was quite severe but he'll be able to talk again someday."

"I really don't know what to say…"

"You could begin by introducing yourself, I don't believe we've met before."

"I'm Sam Evans." Dean St. James analyzed Sam quickly. As ridiculous as it sounded to him, the way the Dean looked at him made him feel judged and vulnerable.

"Interesting. You sure seem pretty… healthy considering your situation Sam. Most of the other patients who've came with a condition similar to yours are quite frail, not to mention mentally disturbed." Once again, his cold tone just made everything a lot more uncomfortable than how it should have been. "I'm Dean Jesse St. James, head of the Sacred Heart Sanatorium." Sam tried to stretch out his hand in a polite manner but realized his hands and legs where bided by thick leather straps. "I hope you don't mind the position you're currently placed at, it was simply a safety percussion in case you lost control once again for whatever reason."

"I… it's okay. I just wanted to ask you something. How where you able to stop the... beast?" Sam asked nervously, almost as if even mentioning it would provoke it to come out.

"It was pretty simple actually, we have some pretty strong sedatives. The difficult part was finding from where in all of the facility were the screams came from." Dean St. James said as he continued walking slowly through the room. "You where pretty lucky we where able to find you on time. Vampire body fluids have lethal effects on lycanthropes and vice versa."

How much longer will I need to stay here?"

"Well look at you, aren't you the eager one?" Dean St. James said, almost sarcastically. "You'll have to stay in here for the rest of the night. We don't want any more accidents. Besides, we still need to find you a new room. You left the other one quite… stained would be the correct term to describe it."

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. I just came to learn to control this, last thing I wanted was go back to my old ways."

"Well, there's only so much we can do but we'll do our best." Dean St. James said as he approached the stretcher Sam laid in. "Now, there are some things we'll need to get out of the way before we begin any treatment. Sanitary measures to be precise."

**I-oOo-I**

"Did you hear anything they said before they left?" Artie asked Blaine as both of them laid on their respective beds while the trying to sleep. The strong breeze coming from outside wasn't helping much.

"I didn't really paid much attention, but apparently Kurt barely got out alive." Blaine replied back. "I never really liked him much but I do hope he's alright, no one deserves what happened to him."

"You see? That guy that came in here with Joe Hart was the one who did that to him, I knew nothing good could come from him returning to the sanatorium." Artie answered back.

"I honestly don't think it was neither Joe's nor the blonde guy's fault. You know how Kurt can get. Remember Frederick? Poor guy didn't last a day before Kurt sucked the life out of him."

"Well yes, I guess Kurt could get a little territorial but you can't deny it's odd that this happened just when Joe returned. Something else going one in here."

"C'mon Artie stop being so skeptical. Everything's fine, besides I'm sure the doctors here will be able to come up with something to help both of them, just like they did with us."

"I just don't understand why they don't simply have you help them, I mean, your special gift works a lot better than any of their surgical procedures."

Blaine sighed loudly, something Artie had learned to relate with what was about to come. "Please don't call that a gift. It's a curse and you know it. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even need to be here."

"You're wrong, you wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for those bigoted villagers who chopped off your wi-"

"Shut up!" Blaine said loud enough to fill the whole room with his voice. Artie remained quiet while Blaine simply tried to regain his composure. "Please, you know I hate talking about it."

"Alright, whatever." Artie said back, coldly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled but you know that's a hard topic for me to dwell into." Blaine said while his roommate remained in silence. "Fine, if it makes you feel any better don't talk to me then."

**I-oOo-I**

The water from the quick bath Sam had been forced to take, even if he didn't mind much getting it, was morbidly cold but it was enough to make him feel clean once again. "God, that was cold!"

"I'm sorry the bath wasn't of your liking but we need to move on." Dean St. James said as he handed Sam a towel to cover himself.

"What's next? I thought a quick bath was all you meant with when you said sanitary procedures?"

"Nothing too drastic, just a couple of medical examinations, weight and height measure and medical tests." Dean St. James replied back as they made their way out of the showers. "You're also getting your nails clipped and we're getting rid of that messy mop on your head."

"Wait what?"

"You condition will have you shed tons of hair, we might as well reduce the quantity of it." Dean St. James said as he handed Sam a white shirt and pants. "Here take these as well, you'll have four pairs of this."

"I'm guessing you people have a fondness for the color white around here?"

The Dean gave Sam an estranged look. "White is the color of purity. People who are interned on this place look for nothing less peace. They want to start a new life, turn a new leaf, white reflects this ideal." As Dean St. James explained this Sam got his new clothes on and walked directly towards him. "I suppose you're ready for your grooming now, am I right?"

"I suppose, still could I ask you something beforehand?" The Dean nodded, for a couple of seconds Sam was able to realize Dean Jesse St. James didn't look much older than him, perhaps four or five your older but not much more. "Do all other people at the building have to go through the same process? Because I met this guy, Joseph Hart, and believe me, that guy hasn't gotten a haircut in quite a while."

Dean St. James' expression said more than a thousand words. He looked both amazed and confused, almost as if Sam had asked him a mind-blowing question, which Sam was sure he hadn't even come closed to. "T-there are exceptions to there rule, but yes, most patients have to go through this process, now walk through that door. Once the nurses are finished with you they'll guide you towards your room, or at least the one you'll use for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a slight detail Sam was able to catch, for the first time since their introductions, Dean St. James' voice cracked for a second. It was as if mentioning Joseph had overwhelmed him. "Alright, see you tomorrow Dean." As the Dean left the hall Sam was alone outside of the door he had been told to walk towards. "Ah, what the hell. Might as well get this over with."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: First chapter without a co-writer, hope it delivers. I took a few liberties with the mythological/supernatural creatures in my story, something that I hope you don't mind much. Thanks again for the support!**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

The sudden lack of sound was disturbing, the sanatorium lacked many things but sound wasn't one of them. If it wasn't any of the meteorological adversities that often stroke the unfortunate location where the building was located, there was at least one inmate or patient screaming, let it be due to pain or just sheer insanity. At least that had been Sam's experience until that very moment. The only reason he kept himself in the same place was because his eyes where too tired to open up.

"You look exhausted, did you have a good night sleep?" Sam heard the voice, he also knew it, but the fact that it was inside the same room as him startled him enough to open his eyes.

"Oh my God, Joe! How did you…? You scared the living shit out of me, how did you entered this room without making a noise?" The amazement in Sam's face was evident, something he could tell Joe noticed.

"I didn't meant to frighten you, I just wanted to check on you. The things that happen around here would surprise you." Sam was well aware of what Joe meant, if on his first day he had already gotten in a fight and almost mutilated his former roommate, surely stranger and more perilous events could certainly happen inside the walls of the sanatorium. "Nice haircut by the way, it goes nicely with your new set of clothes."

Sam ran his hand over the cropped, blonde, stubble-like hair that remained on top of his scalp. "Yeah, thanks. I hadn't had it so short before, it feels slightly colder now."

"Well, it's fall and things are starting to get chilly. Just wait until winter arrives, you might want to ask for some of the better blankets before the other patients do." Joe answered, the fact that he referred to him as a "patient" confused Sam a bit.

"Patients? You do remember I came here to join the academy portion of the facility, right?"

Joe gave him a confused look. "You where, weren't you… but then why did they have you sleeping in the mental ward?"

"Um… well there was this accident yesterday-"

"Accident?" Joe seemed like he couldn't believe what Sam was saying. "Did your condition cause any problems?"

"Well, sort off. You see, I went to the room you told me to go to but once there I had a slight misunderstanding with the person that already lived there. The whole thing got out of control and… well, I lost control." Sam replied, slightly ashamed of the whole thing.

"Did you hurt him?" Joe asked, obviously concerned about Sam.

"Yes. I didn't want to but the beast took control over my senses. Dean St. James said he would heal but he's in pretty critical conditions right now." Sam confessed, to which Joe simply sighed heavily.

"It's all my fault, I should have requested a more suitable roommate considering your condition." Joe began hitting his head lightly with his hand. "I'm such an idiot, it's a well know fact that vampires and lycanthropes are natural enemies. I'm lucky both of you left out alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" Joe's look of disbelief was answered by a simple shaking of Sam's sake. "If a vampire bites a lycanthrope, the reaction from the bite can be fatal. Are you familiar with rabies?"

Sam began looking worried; yet still he wasn't getting what Joe was trying to say. "Come on Joe, enough with all the mystery you want to add to all of these. Just tell me already!"

"Alright, a vampire bite causes a reaction quite similar to that of rabies on lycanthropes. It slowly kills the victim form the inside. But there's also the other side of the situation." Hearing that made Sam feel a lot more frightened, he was not a killer but when the beast took control there was little he could to about it. "When a lycanthrope bites a vampire, the vampire's biological clock catches up with them. Best-case scenario, they remain weakened and unable to perform the simplest of task for the rest of their existence. Normally though, they age up until they are nothing but a pile of dust."

Sam gulped, Joe was right he was lucky both of them got out of that room with their lives. "B-but he looked pretty young. What if his biological clock wasn't that outdated?"

"Do you know how much time it takes for a vampire to age from a toddler to a teenager?" Sam shook his head. "At least a hundred and sixty years, and unlike lycanthropes who's bites transform regular humans into one of their own, the vampire bite heightens the human's senses so fast that just a few are strong enough to actually outlive the transformation process, specially if they're just teenagers. I can assure you that Kurt was born a vampire and a bite from your part would have been as lethal for him as a vampire bite would have been for you."

"Wait, so you mean vampires are exclusively born from other vampires?" Sam asked curiously while Joe simply continued walking in circles around the small room.

"Off course not, you where born a lycanthrope yet neither of your parents where one, it's just a coincidence."

"Well if you put it like that I guess you're rig-" Sam stopped himself once he realized what Joe had just told him. "Wait a minute, I never told you neither of my parents where regular humans before. Where did you get that from?"

"I-I um… lucky guess?" Something very off, remembering from his past conversations with Joe, he did knew quite a bit of information about Sam that just a selected few actually knew, let alone mention. There was no way that all of those could have been all lucky guesses.

"Right. Mind telling me why you never wear the clothes everyone else on the sanatorium is supposed to wear?" Sam asked with a tone of anxiety and slight annoyance while pointing at his own white clothes with the facility's initials sewed on them.

"I really think you should get going, breakfast will be served any minute now…" Sam gave Joe snide look over his obvious evading of the question.

"Hey listen." Sam grabbed one of Joe's arms and pulled him closely. "I've told you things I've never told anyone before. Besides, you're the closest I've had to a friend since I arrived here. Friends can tell each other anything, I promise I won't get mad or anything, I just want you to be honest with me." Sam looked directly at Joe's light colored eyes but unlike his past encounters with the mysterious boy, this time they didn't look idle or vacant, he could tell Joe was feeling something. They reflected nervousness and anxiety.

Joe quickly pulled away. "Friends also look out for each other Samuel. I don't want to get you in trouble. If I'm keeping this information from you, it's only because I care and don't want you getting hurt. It's for your own good." He then walked towards the door; his long, silky, hazel ponytail flowed as he moved.

"Alright, I tried to be nice." Sam rushed towards Joe and grabbed a hold of his long hair. "You won't be leaving this room until you answer my question."

Joe turned his head slightly towards Sam. "Come on, don't make this harder than how it should be."

"I'm not, just answer my question and you'll be free to go. It's up to you how long you want to make this last." Sam answered back; the annoyance in his voice was now more obvious.

"I'm not going to fight with you over this, please just let go of my hair and forget we even had this conversation." Joe said as he turned back towards the door, moving slightly forward even if Sam still hadn't lighten his grip over Joe's ponytail.

"Alright, you asked for it." Sam then yanked Joe's hair hard enough to pull him backwards a few steps.

"Ouch! Samuel, stop that!"

"Are you going to answer me now?" Sam asked, almost innocently but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I told you already, I won't. Now please let go of me!"

"Alright, I got another question for you." Sam said as he began pulling harder as Joe pulling himself away as well. "How come I had to get my hair hacked off and you still get to keep yours?"

Joe tried to get away but Sam's strength was greater than his. His scalp was also starting to hurt due to the strain. "Samuel please stop, you're hurting me!"

"Answer my question, damn it!" Sam now began pulling with both his hands, he hated hurting Joe but he knew things about him that he had never told anyone and that was enough for Sam to realize this was something worth fighting for.

"I'm warning you Samuel, if you don't let go of me I'll be forced to hurt you."

"That's exactly what the vampire guy told me and we both know how that ended. Just tell me what I asked you and I'll let go."

"Alright, I warned you." Joe then walked towards Sam and placed his hand on Sam's face. The touch at first felt normal but in a matter of seconds, Joe's skin began heating up. The heat coming from it began escalating to high levels, up to the point where Sam's face began aching due to the heat.

"Argh! What the hell did you just do?"

"I'm deeply sorry it had to come to this. I do hope you'll forgive me for that." Joe said as Sam let go of Joe's hair before placing his hands on his face to cool off the aching. "Remember breakfast will be ready soon, I can grab a plate for you if you wan-"

Sam felt his chest burning from the inside; the burn coming from it was greater than the one on his face, which had cooled itself down dramatically. "And I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do." Sam's voice deepened as the heat inside his chest amplified. Without thinking twice Sam grabbed Joe's hair once again with both of his hands.

"Samuel, please! I just barely got you to sto-" Unable to finish what he was about to say, Joseph Hart felt as he almost flew across the room before crashing violently against the white wall on the other side of the room. The difference between the dorm room's walls and the ones in the mental ward was a slight, but essential one, these ones where thicker.

The struggle on Sam's head began, things where starting to get blurry and the burns were getting a lot more intense. _Damn it, not today you wont. I'm in control here, not you!_ Sam began getting dizzy but he felt the burn lowering and even if the dizziness wasn't the best feeling ever beating his bestial impulses gave Sam a huge feeling of pride that was difficult to ignore, yet after realizing what the slight influence the beast had on him had accomplished, his accomplishment was overshadowed. "Joe!" Sam ran towards the longhaired boy's body. He quickly placed his hand on Joe's chest to check for a pulse. Sam's hand trembled due to the anxiousness of the moment so searching for a pulse became a difficult task to accomplish. Desperate to find any sign of life on the smaller boy lying on the floor before him, Sam checked his neck. While the trembling continued, Sam was relieved to feel the weak, yet present, motion of slow breathing coming from it. As he picked up the boy's body from the ground he noticed the crimson puddle that remained where his head rested.

**I-oOo-I**

"You did what?"

"Please, you and your friend are the only persons I know besides him and I can't risk telling Dean St. James. He'll never let me out of the mental ward if he know what I did!"

"Okay calm down. Artie is in his physical therapy sessions right now but I'll try to help you." Blaine replied as Sam gave him a sudden hug, to which he didn't know how to react.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you!"

"Um… you're welcome?"

"I'm really sorry for coming unannounced but I really need whatever help you can provide." Sam replied as he let go of Blaine.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. How where you able to locate our room, though?"

"Well, I remember Joe mentioned both of your names when we arrived and you two where eating so I just asked one of the nurses close by where were your rooms located." Sam replied as Blaine gave him an estranged look.

"Really? Nurses at the mental ward don't normally give out information that easily, and now that you mention it, you come from the mental ward so…" Sam quickly understood what Blaine was trying to say.

"Oh, well it's a pretty weird tale… long story short, I'm staying at one of the mental ward's rooms until Dean St. James finds me a new room here at the dorms. I promise I'm not mentally insane." Blaine still looked skeptical towards Sam's explanation. "I know it's pretty strange but you got to believe me! If it makes you feel any safer I'll be okay with you calling some nurses on me if you think I'm acting like a crazy person."

"Well, you're acting like a crazy person right now…"

"Come one man! I need your help, Joe needs your help."

Blaine took a deep breath, if past had taught him something it was that there where very few people he could trust, but then again everyone who resided on the building was there because the outside world had been just as harsh with them as it had been with him so giving this guy a chance was the very least he could to. "Alright, but you said it yourself, if things start to get weird I'll call on the nurses."

Almost as soon as Blaine finished his sentence, Sam once again gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

This time around Blaine reacted with a slight smile and a quick pat in the back. "Sure, no problem. Let hurry though, if someone notices Joe inside there your whole plane will be undermined."

"You're right, let's go. I'm Sam Evans by the way. Well, in case you forgot from yesterday anyways."

Sam's comment stole a grin out of Blaine's face. "Blaine Anderson, but I think you already knew that." He replied amicably.

"I will now."


	7. Chapter 7 - Midas Touch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: As always, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, followed or simply peeked to look at this story, every little helps.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

Blaine had never ventured into the mental ward but it looked every bit as somber as some had described it to be. The hallways where solely white but the grey sky that lurked its way through the windows just made the colorless walls look eerie. There where was also the constant hollering from some of the inmates, something which Blaine was pretty familiar with considering they where loud enough to be slightly heard all the way to the dorm rooms but being so closed to those wails made him realize how awful and frightening they actually where. The only comforting thing about being there was that he wasn't alone; Sam appeared calm and concentrated on arriving to their destination and that reminded him that they had a task at hand and being scared would only make things harder.

"We're almost there. Forgot to ask you before, can you handle a little blood?" The question made Blaine slightly shudder; sure he could handle a little blood but considering the situation it avoiding it would have helped a bit.

"Um… sure, I mean how bad can it be?"

"That's the spirit!" Blaine noticed Sam had made himself the goal of lightening the mood if only for a bit but every little bit counted. In a matter of seconds they arrived at the room where Joe Hart presumably awaited for their assistance.

"Is this it?"

"Yup, there's no turning back now." Saying it like that sure wasn't very helpful but at least Sam was being honest.

"Alright, lets just get this over with." Without hesitation Sam opened the door and upon entering, Blaine could notice that if it hadn't been for both the splatter of blood on one of the white walls that extended all the way to a small puddle on the floor and Joe Hart's body resting on the stretcher, it would have appeared as if nothing had happened. "Well you weren't lying, there's quite a bit of blood in here."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'll be able to explain Dean St. James the blood stain on the wall but I'll take care of that later Joe's the priority right now."

"Right, mind telling me how this happened again?"

Sam sighed, he was obviously not proud of his action. "We got into a small argument regarding…" Sam stopped for a second, Blaine simply awaited him to continue but it took a while for him to regain dialogue. "It doesn't matter, thing is that I lost control and without thinking straight I launched him directly towards the wall."

Blaine's eyes popped wide open, he remembered that Sam had told him earlier that as soon as he began feeling uncomfortable he was free to call the nurses on him and even if he knew he wasn't going to actually do it hearing that story just made him realize the whole situation wasn't as easy to digest as he initially thought. "Wait, so you actually… threw him directly towards the wall?"

Sam looked towards the floor below him in shame. "Well, not exactly. He was trying to leave so I grabbed him by his hair and as I lost control I simply pulled his hair hard enough to… well you know." Blaine recognized Sam's honest disappointment on his own actions, almost like when a puppy realizes it had misbehaved.

"Oh… I see. So what exactly did you lost control off, if you wouldn't mind telling me?"

"I actually would rather not talk about it now. I'll tell you all the details later if you want but right now I just want to tend Joe's injuries." Sam said as he began looking for stuff all around the room.

"Ah, sure don't worry. I'm sure it's not even that important anyways. Do you need help looking for something, though?"

"I think a saw a full roll of gauze somewhere around here. We could wrapped it around Joe's head to prevent any more blood from spilling."

"Alright, I'll look on the other side of the room. I'll just take a look at the injury first just to know how serious it is if you don't mind." Blaine replied as he walked towards Joe's body.

"Sure, just be careful with his head."

As Blaine approached Joe's unconscious body he noticed he was still breathing, albeit slowly, so at least he knew he was still alive. He then gently grabbed a hold of Joe's head and slowly turned it sideways. The whole mass of hair on his head made it difficult to look at where exactly the injury resided but it was pretty obvious it had been a messy accident as most of his hair was smeared with blood. "Damn…"

"How bad is it?"

"Well… I can't really tell but I'm pretty sure it will need stitching."

Sam turned around towards Blaine looking slightly more preoccupied. "Really? Stitching? Shit… I wanted this to go on as low profile as it could be. If it's that serious I'll have no other choice other than to take him with the nurses and they'll surely come see what happened…"

Blaine began biting his lower lip, something he always did when thinking. _Should I tell him? It's just too risky but… no it's better to still keep it a secret. Not even Artie know about it. _He took another look at Sam, the blonde was obviously still in denial but what stroke Blaine the most was the fact that if he did nothing he could stay in the mental ward forever or even worse, a lot of people said that inmates that caused trouble or harm to other inmates or workers on the sanatorium where lobotomized. As much as it could risk his stay at the sanatorium, Blaine doubted he could live with himself knowing he condemned someone else to the living hell that implied being chastised for an action such as these.

"Damn it!" Sam's voice boomed all through the room, Blaine flinched for a second. "People back at the village where right, I'm just bad news to anyone that crosses my path. I should have let them just kill me when they had the chance…"

"Hey! Don't you dare say that again!" Blaine was surprised at how easily that comment had stroked a chord on him, but listening to the disappointment, the self-loathing and the total disregard for his own life, made Blaine relate to Sam's situation as, after all, the whole reason he arrived to the Sacred Heart Sanatorium was because of similar emotions and situations. "Listen to me, and listen to me well. No matter how awful or depressing things get, no matter how much shit life throws at you, there's always something worth living for no matter how small that something is when compared to all of the bad stuff. You aren't someone who gives up easily, you want to know why I know that?"

Sam nodded; he was pretty surprised at Blaine's reaction. Even if he wasn't as physically imposing as other people he had seen before he sure had more than enough going on for himself to impose enough respect on Sam. "Why?"

"Because someone who gives up easily would be dead already. You're a fighter, not only for yourself but for your friend over here as well. If you give up you're giving up for both of you and that my friend is a double failure." Blaine noticed halfway through his pep talk that it wasn't much a motivational speech for Sam as it was for him as well, keeping his secret from Sam would just make Blaine have yet another failure at his hands that he could have easily prevented, but not anymore.

"Wow that was pretty… deep. But how am I supposed to get both Joe and I out of these without risking getting either him or me in a worse situation?"

"I… I'll tell you something but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone else. Got it?" Sam nodded, Blaine could see Sam was being honest but honesty simple wasn't enough, yet he couldn't risk keeping it to himself. "I have this special… well I wouldn't call it ability but it's the best we have right now. The point being, I can help your friend but I'll need a little assistance from you."

Sam was confused, he knew Blaine meant well but he wasn't sure what he was talking about, but still, it was better than nothing and there was no way he could decline his help right now. "Sure, anything. Just name it and I'll do it." 

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something. "First of all I need to have a good look at the injury itself but all that hair gets in the way so I was thinking that maybe you could-"

"Say no more I'll get it done. Anything else you need before I get started?"

"Not from you though, just give me a minute to prepare myself. Do whatever you need to do." Blaine said as Sam went his way. Blaine closed his eyes and began focusing on his inner self. If he wanted it to go as good as possible, he needed to regain control of his senses. It had been a while since he had done this but if he remembered correctly it wasn't as hard as it might have appeared.

In a matter of minutes Blaine, now with both his hands pressed against each other in a praying position, began feeling that warmness inside of them. He could feel the glow of life pulsing through his veins and concentrating itself inside his palms. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and separated his hands. He was ready. He turned around once again towards Sam's direction. "Alright, let's do thi-… whoa! Sam what are you doing!"

Blaine froze as he saw Sam, with a pair of scissors at hand and large piles of Joe's locks on the floor close to his feet. "I thought you said you needed a better look at the injury, I figured that it would be easier to take a better look at if without all the hair getting in the way." Sam's innocent tone made it hard to get mad at him but the sight of the hacked hair on the floor was pretty worrying, especially since it was Joe Hart's hair.

"But… I thought you where just going to look through the hair and locate the length of the injury."

Now it was Sam who was biting his lower lip. "Oh… whoops…"

"Well, it's not as if there was something we can do about it now. Might as well finish the job ourselves." Blaine said as Sam's still looked a bit embarrassed about the whole misunderstanding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, it's not as if he wasn't in need of a haircut, right?"

**I-oOo-I**

"Well it doesn't look that bad…"

"I'm sorry Blaine but you got to admit, it looks pretty awful."

"Well, if you look at it from the sides…"

"Nope, it still looks as bad from there as well."

"Actually if you turn around this way it's not as… ah who am I kidding, it looks horrendous from any angle. I mean you two have the same haircut now. No offence though, it does look good on you." Blaine said as Sam scratched his head while looking at the finished job.

"Ugh, he'll kill me once he wakes-up. He has more hair in his eyebrows than on his head now."

"At least the injury is visible now and that's what we came here for."

"I guess you're right, what are we going to do with all of the hair though? He told me there was a reason he didn't cut it, I could at least put it somewhere so he can take it with him once he wakes-up."

"Yeah, let's do that later though, right now we need to make sure he'll be able to wake up to realize it." Blaine replied back as Sam nodded. "I'll do my thing now, just please try to be as discrete about it as possible."

"Understood."

Blaine went ahead and placed both his hands on top of Joe's head, just above the injury. "Okay, here it goes." As soon as Blaine closed his eyes Sam waited to see what was supposed to happen. He remember the small trick Joe had used to make his hand super hot before placing it on Sam's face, maybe this would be something similar?

Sam really felt the urge to say something, as there was no visible change on anything. Blaine's hands where still on top of the injury and the injury still looked as bad as it did a couple of minutes before. "Um… Blaine I think it's not wor-"

Before anything else could be said, Sam noticed a low glow emitting from Blaine's hands. He could see clear enough to notice that his veins where conducting this glowing energy but it was the palms of his hands that radiated with this unearthly glow. The sight of the light itself was soothing on it's own. Blaine placed his hands directly on Joe's head injury for a couple of seconds while the glow continued to gain strength by the second. Without even taking notice of the time, Blaine removed his palms from the injury and opened his eyes. As his eyes opened the glow grew dim until it disappeared and as soon as he took his palms out of the way, Sam noticed that the injury on Joe's head was no more. While the sight of his exposed scalp was slightly hard to get used to, the relief of not seeing the blood smeared on Joe's head was enough of a relief.

"Oh my God, dude… did you just-"

"Yes, he's healed now." Blaine began feeling a bit dizzy; doing that required quite a bit of concentration and pulling it off successfully always ensured tiredness as an aftermath. "He'll probably wake-up in an hour."

"Blaine, I just… I just can't thank you enough for this."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, as much as he disliked using his ability due to the consequences it had brought to him in the past, knowing it was put to good use for once was more than enough to make him crack a smile. "No worries, just keep it confidential."

"What you did was just amazing! How come you're here? You should be out there saving lives!"

"Sam it's not that simple besides I-" Blaine tumbled a bit, the dizziness was starting to take over. "Ugh… I can't… damn it. Do you think you can walk me to my room? I'm not feeling too well."

"Sure, here I'll carry you there." Sam placed one of Blaine's arms around his shoulder as he helped the smaller boy walk slowly towards the door. "I wanted to ask you though, how often can you do this type of stuff?"

"With enough concentration, least once per day without needing to throw-up. Why?"

"Well, there's this other person who I kind of messed up as well…"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Vision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: I wanted to experiment a bit by adding original characters into the supporting cast. Those not keen with original characters shouldn't worry too much as they'll just have minor roles. All main characters will be characters from the show.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

"_The beast's among us and it's going after you. It's going to get you first!_" It was that voice again, sharp as a knife and cold as ice, it's whisper like sound was frightening on it's own. It usually made itself present inside her head whenever one of her visions was about to become a reality. "_It'll rip your flesh off and maw on your decaying bones. It's going to get you first!"_

"N-no please…"

"_It won't have mercy, your cries will just fuel its savage desires. It's coming after you!"_

"Make it stop…"

"_The next full moon will be your last day amongst the living. It will catch you and make you suffer. It's going to get you first!"_

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The scream filled the room, she was awake now and so was her roommate.

"Are you alright? Another vision?" Madison asked her roommate who was currently breathing heavily upon the sudden awakening. "Come on Marley, you can tell me."

"It's getting worse Madison, I'm hearing voices again. The future will become a reality any time now."

"Well, what did you see this time?"

"I saw nothing, it was just the voice. It kept telling me something about a beast, it also said it was coming for me and that it would catch me first." Marley replied back still startled over the event.

"Did it say when?"

"It said that the next full moon would be my last one. I'm scared Madison, sleeping has become almost impossible now…"

"I'd like to say that everything will turn out alright but I'm not sure how precise your precognition abilities are."

Marley's bottom lip began shaking as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I can't handle this any more. I don't want to die!"

Madison gently patted her roommate's shoulder. "Come on, don't cry. It was probably just a bad dream."

"Y-you know better than that! It was a v-vision of the future and the future sucks!" Her voice slowly breaking as she talked. "I'm g-going to die, my time's counted."

"Well to be fair we all die in the end don't we?"

"Y-you're not helping."

"Just go back to sleep, remember Dr. Pillsbury said you just needed to sleep more unless you want them to re-apply the pills on you."

"I just don't want to die… not so soon at least."

"Honey, if there was a way to cheat death no one would ever die. We just have to live knowing we could be gone at any minute."

**I-oOo-I**

"I think he's on one the surgery rooms." Sam said as he and Blaine waked through the halls of the mental ward while avoiding any staff member they encountered.

"You're aware that if someone catches us they'll probably sedate us, right?" Blaine asked as Sam continued looking through the small windows of each of the rooms they passed by.

"Hey where's your adventurous spirit? If it was that easy it would be no fun."

"Getting stung by needles isn't fun either… just saying."

Sam took a look at the small notepad outside the next room. "Ha! Found you!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he realized Sam ignored his previous remark. "Here he is, let go in." Sam twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.

"The door was unlocked? What's up with security in this place? I won't be able to sleep at night now."

"Dude, there was a pair of scissors in my room. If that wasn't enough of a red flag I don't know what would be." Sam said as Blaine recalled the scissors the blonde had used to cut through Joe Hart's hair.

"You've got a point. Let's just finish this, please."

As they entered the room the particular smell of rotten meat that Sam had witnessed when he first entered Kurt's room began entering their noses. "Yup, it has to be this room, no doubt about that."

"Gawd, that smells awful. Who's this again?"

"I'm not sure if you knew him. He was supposed to be my roommate but we got into a small fight on our first day…" Sam removed the curtain out of the way. What remained on the other side was almost unrecognizable, Kurt's already pale body was even paler, there where bandages covering most of his torso and head and most of the scars where still visible. "Shit, I didn't imagine it would be so bad."

"Wow…" Blaine said as he followed closely. "You sure did pull a number on him."

"Do you think you can fix him? I mean, Joe's scar was probably a walk in the park compared to this."

Blaine sighed; he analyzed the body once again. "I'm not sure, I'm still kind of dizzy over the last one. This will probably be a lot more elaborated, not to mention difficult."

"I figured… still, don't you think you could do just one part? One small scar?"

Blaine looked at the body once again. "I'll be honest, not a single scar I see is small enough…"

"Come on Blaine! I know this could be considered explotation but I need you now. Just the thought of me doing these to another person and not doing something about it makes me feel sick."

"I get it Sam but doing the whole healing process takes time, besides pulling it off makes me fell sick, like really, really sick."

Sam took a deep breath, he couldn't look at Kurt's body without feeling his arms and legs grow numb. He understood all the effort Blaine required to heal something but if only he could heal a small portion… "Do you think you could do the eye?"

"What?"

"You heard me, just the eye. It would be more than enough and I would really not ask for anything else."

Blaine took one final look at Kurt's body. There was a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face covering that side's eye. "How bad is it?"

"They eye's still there but Dean St. James told me it had probably stopped working properly." Sam confessed, the guilt on his voice more evident than ever.

Blaine sighted heavily as he approached the body. "Just this one and we're done, okay?"

Sam's lips formed a wide smile. "You're going to do it?" Blaine nodded while a tired expression was all his face reflected. "You're the best! I swear I won't ask anything else from you!"

"I hope so, now back off a bit, I'll try to make this fast." Blaine warned the blonde as he placed both his hands together and closed his eyes.

Sam noticed the small glow coming from Blaine's palms. The weak light it emitted was enough to captivate him. While he possessed such an awfully dangerous ability that was more of a curse than a blessing, Blaine possessed something wonderful, amazing and full of life at his disposal. He notice as Blaine's hands began approaching Kurt's face. The glow coming from inside them grew stronger and he even noticed some of the scars on parts of his face that where nearby also healed a bit. It was all so wonderful. In a matter of seconds the glow weakened once again as Blaine began taking his hands away from Kurt.

"There, I'm done." Blaine replied as he managed to walk a few steps before he managed to hold on to Sam as he almost tumbled down. "Darn, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded again."

"Dude that was amazing! You have an amazing gift, I don't get why you want to keep it a secret."

"There's more to it than what it shows. Let's get going, if a nurse finds us here we're good as dead."

"Sure, let me help you out though. You look pretty tired."

"Wait!" Blaine suddenly began trembling. "I'm not feeling well…"

"Hey don't worry I'll carry you to your room." Sam offered as he approached Blaine.

"Stand back!" The blonde stopped on his feet. He noticed Blaine's whole complexion changing a bit. His skin was looking a bit paler but unlike Kurt, his looked grey.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

"Whatever you do don't touch me." Blaine said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"What's going on? You looked fine a couple of minutes ago?" Sam said as he tried approaching Sam one last time. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Blaine flailed his arm at Sam to keep his away. "I told you to stay away!" As he moved his arm Sam noticed a frightening sight, Blaine's previously maroon color eyes where now entirely pitch black.


	9. Chapter 9 - Angel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Let me know what you're opinion is on the story so far, I'd like to say some of these chapters are at least decent but some others I'm not too happy with. Also, I'm stalling most of the romantic stuff just to establish the characters a bit before hand as they're not exactly the same as on the show but I'll be hinting at it more often now.**

**Enjoy!**

**I-oOo-I**

"What happened to you?" Sam said rather loudly while Blaine moaned in pain, his skin still lacking color while his darkened veins began showing through it.

"Just keep your distance, if we make skin contact you'll probably die." Blaine's warning caught Sam by surprise. "Damn it, it hurts!"

"There's got to be something I can do, I can't leave you here." Sam said as he began scanning the whole room.

"Just forget it, I'll try to contain it but-" The pain was taking over his body with extreme ease. Blaine could only succumb to it but did his best to remain in control. "Leave! Now!"

Before Sam could do anything about it the door to the room opened. In came a nurse, a rather young one. Sam hadn't notice until now that the nurses all wore nun like outfits except that they where navy blue in color rather than the typical black. It made since that nuns worked as nurses in the sanatorium, specially considering the fact that the whole facility was being ran by a religious figure, in this case Dean St. James. "What are you two doing here? Inmates aren't allowed in the surgical rooms!"

Sam was unable to articulate any words. They had been caught red handed and they couldn't make a run for it since Blaine was unable to stand up without assistance, all that there was left was to plea for forgiveness, she was a nun after all, she was probably a forgiving person. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble, we just wanted to check on our friend."

The nun gave Sam an unimpressed look, she was definitively not a conventional nun. "Nice try, the whole medical staff knows that it was you who left him in this current state." She quickly took a look at Blaine who was currently on the floor, his palms still pressed against his eyes. "What's wrong with him? He looks even worse than the other guy."

"He's um… well he's also sick. I thought that by bringing him he could get some assistance." Sam lied, he hated using Blaine's pain as an excuse but he had no other choice; a small part of him hoped that it would be enough to get her off their backs.

"Seriously? How dumb do you think I am? I've wasted too much time with you already, Dean St. James will know about this. Hopefully that will teach you to become a better liar."

"Please, I'm begging you here, don't tell on us. I came here because I couldn't bear the baggage of mauling someone and not doing anything about it. Please have some mercy on us Sister… um… " Sam began looking for any sign of her name but found none.

"Katherine." She said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I do feel sorry about you, inmates who break the rules get the worse punishments but there's nothing I can do about it, you broke the rules and it's my duty to alert the Dean about behavior like this. I would like to say that it was nice knowing you but I would be lying."

Darn, she was mean; Sam suddenly hoped that the rest of the nuns weren't as despicable as her. "Come on Sister, you can't do this to us."

"It's to late for tears, any further complaint you have will have to be mentioned to the Dean." She said as she began opening the door. With Blaine still groaning in pain and the nun telling on both of them Sam could only expect a miracle.

As the door opened, the figure standing on the other side of it startled both Sam and Sister Katherine. It was no other than Joe Hart who, apart from the remaining badly shorn patches of hair on his head, looked just as he did before the accident. "We won't need your services at the moment Sister Katherine, I'll handle them myself."

The young nun's face was filled with uncertainty, her eyes wide opened and her left hand covered her mouth. "Oh my… Joe, you're alive? But I thought you-" Before she could continue Joe gently placed two of his fingers on top of her rosy lips.

"I'm here and that's all that matters."

"But Dean St. James told us that you disappeared without leaving any trail…"

"Kitty, sometimes ignorance is bliss. Looking for answers will just lead to unpleasant results. Just live the moment and cherish it without looking so hard into it." Joe's words resonated in Sam as well; looking for answers led him to this. If he hadn't ventured so much into finding answers he wouldn't have hurt Joe and Blaine's suffering would have been avoided. Joe went ahead and placed two fingers on Sister Katherine's forehead. "You'll now leave and continue with your usual activities. You'll forget what you saw inside this room as well as meeting me here."

A small tear rolled down Sister Katherine's face. "I really missed you…" Her eyes then went idle. Joe removed his fingers from her forehead and walked away from her, she remained still on her feet, almost as if she had been frozen. Joe reached her from behind and whispered something in her ear. She then walked away without turning back.

With the sudden turn of events going on, Sam didn't even realize Blaine wasn't on the floor moaning in pain any more. The previously grey skin and dark veins coming from under it where no more. The pitch black voids that substituted his eyes where also gone and his previously maroon colored eyes where there once again. "Where you able to get rid of her?"

"Whoa, Blaine are you alright?"

"I feel better, but can you explain to me what just happened?"

"I kind of wish I could." Sam returned his attention at Joe; he was still looking towards the opened door through which Sister Katherine left. Sam approached him slowly. "Thanks for the help, Joe. Also I'm sorry about earlier, I never meant to hurt you and it was stupid to react like that over something so silly-"

"Say no more, I'm aware of the current situation you placed yourself. I would lie if I said I wasn't grateful for your actions, both of you actually." Joe said as he looked directly at Blaine now.

"Well it was the right thing to do, I couldn't leave you there. Specially since you're the only person here who has cared about me since I arrived." Sam answered back; Joe gave him a weak smile in return. "Well at least until today." He then looked towards Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "I really don't know what was going on with you a few minutes ago but the fact that you where able to go through that just to help me out is something I will never forget."

Blaine smiled back. "It was for a good cause, besides you said it yourself, with a gift like these helping someone once in a while is worth the risk." Blaine then turned towards Joe. "And thanks for backing us up."

Joe gave him a friendly look before turning his attention towards Sam once again. "I arranged your stay with a new roommate before coming here. Go check on to room 532 as soon as you can."

"Hey that's actually two rooms after mine. I think we will be seeing each other a lot more often." Blaine chimed in.

"Really? That's great, we'll be almost neighbors."

"Heh yeah, almost."

"Well you should get going, hopefully your next roommate will be a better fit for you." Joe said as Sam nodded.

"Well I guess we'll see each other later."

Blaine nodded as he gave out a small grin. "Yeah, hopefully."

"Well thanks for the help Joe, by the way sorry about the hair but if it makes you feel better it doesn't look that bad." Sam said as he walked away.

"He's nice, I see why you like him." Joe said. The comment caught Blaine by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I know getting inside people's heads is rude but I had to do so in order to stop the darkness from taking over and that I came across that thought." Joe confessed as Blaine's cheeks turned slightly pinkish.

"Well he's a good person, I don't see what's wrong about liking someone who's genuinely nice to other people." Blaine replied. "Besides, I don't really like him in that way, it's just a simple liking I got of him. I bet you like him just the same way as I like him. Also thanks for stopping the pain, I hate it when I loose control."

"No problem, and I'm just asking this for your own good. You know your ability is fueled, in part, by your own emotions so you need to be careful."

The comment made Blaine shoot Joe a snide look. "I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do. Besides I'm capable enough to control my emotions." 

"Yet you weren't able to stop the darkness from taking over your whole body. Don't you see Blaine? The lack of control was what got you here in the first place, I know you don't like admitting it but loosing control cost your wings."

Blaine felt the tight knot on his throat. The sole memory of what happened back at his hometown, the event that marked his life forever made him want to smash through everything until his anger could diminish if only for a little bit. "Are you done now?"

"I'll only be done when you understand the whole magnitude of the situation."

"Then why are you still here?" His angry answer wasn't enough to drive Joe away, the calmness in his eyes just made Blaine angrier. "By the way, your hair looks awful."

"I bet you enjoyed cutting through it, didn't you?" Joe asked as Blaine simply tried to avoid eye contact. "But don't worry, I forgive you. It will probably grow back by the next time we meet anyways."

"Why do you enjoy tormenting people in this place so much? I get it, your parents died but why take it out on all of us?" Blaine asked, still determined to drive Joe away with passive aggressive comments.

"Come on Blaine, you're a lot better than someone who has to recur to petty insults to get what he wants. I'm here to help you but if you don't need my assistance that's your decision and I'll respect it."

As Joe began walking away, regret began making Blaine feel guilt. Even if he didn't want to do so, Blaine always felt the need to please everyone, which was something he knew he needed to work on but there wasn't much he could do, his natural instincts got the best of him once again. "Joe, wait. You're right, I didn't really meant anything I said but having you reference that specific moment to lecture me was just a low blow."

"I understand. I'm sorry." They both remained in silence for a while. "I would leave this room if I where you, I can't assure you I'll be able to work my magic with another staff member."

"Sure and…" Blaine closed his eyes for a second and by the time he opened them again Joe wasn't there any longer. "…thanks for the help."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Witching Hour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective creators!**

**Author's note: Took a little bit longer to write this chapter just to get all my ideas together as I've been thinking about writing another story along with this one (still I'm not completely sure as I want this one to be my main priority, decisions, decisions…) but thanks a lot for the support, reviews are more than welcome. Things will start getting a bit more gore-y, hence the M rating, hope you're able to take it. By the way, just wanted to state that in case you hadn't notice by now I'm taking a bit of inspiration from both Dark Shadows and American Horror Story (both of them telly shows).**

**Cheers!**

**I-oOo-I**

"How advanced are you on your bible readings, Joseph?" Dean St. James asked. "Because if I remember correctly, wasn't Judas the traitor who brought the impeding doom?"

"He was…" Joe answered in a shameful tone, he hated talking with Dean St. James but knew he had it coming.

"So you're aware that you're pulling a Judas on me right now, right?" Joe nodded slowly while the Dean continued looking at him with cold eyes. "It's quite ironic because if I remember correctly, your complete name is Joseph Jonah Hart, wasn't it?" Joe nodded once again, Dean St. James could tell the amount of shame he was carrying just by his posture. "Two of your names belong to important religious figures closely attached to the Lord yet your behavior is that of the biggest traitor the world has come to know off. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Joe took a while to think on something appropriate to say, the pressure of being in presence of Dean St. James was enough to shake his confidence. "I really wanted to help him out, he didn't deserve to be on the mental ward."

"But you knew we had him relocated there for a reason. Heck, we made him bunk with the vampire because we knew they would go for each other's throats!" Dean St. James words cut like a knife and Joe wasn't able to say anything about it because he knew the consequences of disobeying. "The whole point of having him on the mental ward was to examine him to get a better look and see if he was the one we needed!"

"He's a good person, good people don't deserve that kind of treatment."

Dean St. James raised an eyebrow, the sheer look of fear on Joe's face was enough to please him but he wanted more. "Are you trying to challenge my authority? Just take a second to remember that the whole reason as to why you're even alive is because of me, if I wanted to I could burn you down to a crisp and have you join your parents in hell!"

Joe's lips began to tremble as the tears he was trying to contain began running down his face. "I'm s-sorry, I was just trying to d-do the right thing."

"The moment you laid a foot on this place after your return I warned you that it was your responsibility to keep your powers a secret, but at the first turn of events you decided to showcase as most of them as you could, you idiot." Dean St. James said, a lot sharper than how he intended just to make a statement and induce as much fear into Joe as possible. "Those like you and me are above anyone else in this whole facility, the only other person in this damn building with abilities comparable to ours is that girl with the gift of precognition but she's the clear example of someone who wasn't able to control the gift bestowed to them, do you want to end up like her?"

"N-no sir."

"Then stop being such an imbecile and start acting like a real warlock!" Dean St. James shouted at the fair skinned boy. "Witchcraft is a unique gift and you're parading it around like a fool to those unworthy of it. We've got enough with the hunters out there trying to hang a noose around our necks or burning us at the stake, we don't need genetic mistakes such as lycanthropes or angelis knowing about our existence!"

In reality Joe hated being the possessor of the ability of witchcraft, his parents always told him that such things where pagan and unholy and upon realizing he was the epitome of such dark powers he felt as if fate had played a cruel prank on him by giving him abilities that defied the teachings his parents had instilled on to him. "But neither Sam nor Blaine suspected a thing and I erased Kitty's memories of our encounter."

"Yet you didn't wipe their minds. Do you want them to go and tell everyone that they saw you mess with a nun's mind or that you almost burned the blond guy's face? People talk and those kinds of talks are the ones that led the hunters up our asses." Dean St. James said. "Humans can't handle what's more powerful than them so they decide to exterminate it, so unless you want to be exterminated as well I would advise you to keep your mouth shut!"

"But I thought we where also humans…" Joe said naively as Dean St. James closed his eyes while rubbing his forehead.

"Joseph, you're not even close to being human. I would go as far as saying you're almost human but even that would be stretching it. You are part of a species superior to humans and I won't let you diminish the existence of our race."

Dean St. James began rummaging through one of the drawers of his desk. It was at times like this that Joe wished he developed his telepathic abilities as highly as Dean St. James had done, which was also the whole reason as to why he discovered all the events that led to this. "Um… with all due respect what are you looking for?"

"It's none of your business but I would like to know, why did you let those dimwits hack your hair off. If I remember correctly, I specifically told you that your hair was off limits almost as much as your abilities."

Still teary eyed, Joe ran on hand through his shorn scalp. The short stubble that remained tickled through his hand, he knew that more than just for esthetic reasons his hair was not to be cut. "I wasn't conscious at the moment and they just did it. You know it wasn't my intention, but I can grow it back if I use my abilities on it."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take care of your capillary problem…" With a snap of his finger, Dean St. James made the short stubble on Joe's head to increasingly grow in length. By approximately one minute of waiting, his hazel hair was way below his waist, almost reaching his knees. "… but you'll have to promise me you'll never speak again."

"I promise." Joe replied while he ran his hands through his newly grown hair. "It's a bit longer than before, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, it suits you. Now back to our little deal." Dean St. James said as he got up his chair and walked towards Joe with a dagger in his right hand. "You just made a promise and I'm going to help you keep it."

In the blink of an eye, the arms of the wooden chair wrapped themselves around Joe's. He tried to loosen himself from them but it proved useless, meanwhile his feet suddenly felt deadly numb, up to the point of Joe being unable to move them. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry it has to be this rough but I need to make sure this secret is kept, nothing personal." Dean St. James said as he came closer. "Don't try to fight it, the chair is made of petrified wood so I doubt you'll be able to break loose. Also don't bother trying to ignite it, if I smell the slightest bit of smoke I'll scorch you."

As Dean St. James walked closer Joe began to feel the fear once again taking over his body. "Please, I'll be more careful next time. I just wanted to help and do what the bible said, "_love thy neighbor_", I was just-"

Dean St. James, who placed a finger on top of Joe's lips, silenced him. "You talk to much, I can't risk giving you another chance." He began caressing Joe's cheek with the dagger, the cold steel made Joe tremble. "I could simply slice your tongue and get rid of the problem, or I could be a bit more creative and gauge your eyes out so that way you don't even leave this room but I still have need for your unique ability I unfortunately don't posses."

The tears began falling down his face again, this time due to the immense fear of whatever Dean St. James had in store for him. "Please don't hurt me, I beg of you."

"You brought this onto yourself Joseph, believe me, I don't like getting my hands dirty but you left me no other choice. I promise you won't feel much…" He said as he caressed Joe's neck with the dagger. "… just unbearable pain." Without hesitation, Dean St. James sunk the dagger on to Joe's throat and mercilessly twisted it. Blood began to pour through the wound and by the time the Dean had take the dagger our of Joe's throat, the bright eyed boy began coughing blood out of his mouth as the one flowing through the hole in his neck continued to let out the crimson fluid which began staining his clothes. It was a matter of time until he stopped moving and his body began growing cold.

Upon trying to look for a pulse, Dean St. James had finally realized that the longhaired boy was dead, which was exactly what he intended. After examining the deep neck wound he placed his hand on top of it and began focusing his complete powers on it. After a few seconds he removed his hand and realized that the wound was nowhere to be found and his neck looked as it used to. Before continuing, he cleaned the dead boy's mouth with a handkerchief with which he tried to remove most of the blood with.

Even if he disliked cleaning blood from a dead body's lifeless mouth it was all for a greater purpose. Like every other practitioner of witchcraft, Jesse St. James possessed a single unique ability that no other witch or warlock had, one that he discovered he possessed from a very young age; he had the power of necromancy, which worked in two different ways. He could both reanimate bodies and have them do his bidding or he could give life back to a deceased one and knowing that Joe Hart's unique ability was one he needed to achieve his plan he was aware that he needed to revive Joe fully.

Dean St. James took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against those of Joe Hart's unmoving body. In a matter of seconds he felt the weak beating of his heart once again. He walked a few steps back until he noticed slow breathing coming from the formerly deceased body. It took a while but after a few minutes, Joe Hart had come back to the land of the living. "How are you feeling?"

The slightly tipsy eyed Joe Hart opened his mouth but no sound came out of it other than a few weak, incomprehensible grunts. Joe, shocked with his lack of speech held his throat with both hands, he tried to say something but he was unable to do so. Dean St. James simply looked at him with a pleased, grim looking smile.

"Don't bother, I damaged your vocal chords with the dagger, at least enough to render your speech useless." He said, as he still looked pleased by his actions. "I was actually curious to see if the small healing I did to your neck wasn't going to get in the way but I'm glad it didn't."

Joe looked devastated, he hadn't even developed his healing abilities yet so there was no way he could recover his voice anytime soon. Looking at Dean St. James's cruel expression of accomplishment just made it worse for him.

"But I didn't bring you back just to torment you, I'm in dire need of your special ability." The Dean said as Joe tried to remain as stable as possible considering the circumstances. "I need you to put your empathic abilities to use."

Joe, while not fond of his whole witchcraft abilities, had found a way to make use of them for good. He had developed his unique ability of empathy at a pretty early age and he mostly used it to cheer sad people up or to calm down angry people and make them feel peace but as he grew older he learned that manipulating people's emotions wasn't right.

"There are two things that completely destroy a person, one of them is easier to achieve than the other and that is heartbreak. So you my friend will help me break the lycanthrope's heart. And you might want to know how we will achieve that, don't you?" Joe simply remained seated, depression reflected on his face. "Well, if what that angeli told you was right he "sort of likes" the lycanthrope's personality, we can toy a bit with that and kill two birds with one stone. After all it's a well know fact that an angel's heart grants eternal life and that's something I could certainly find use off."

"With the wolf completely distraught we can use his animalistic instincts as a weapon to fight off the hunters and when his use is done I'll at least have immortality to rely on to fight them myself. So what do you say, are you in?" Joe shook his head in disapproval. "That's too bad, I couldn't even tell you what was in for you if you did." Joe gave the Dean a weak, snide look. "If you help me out I promise you I'll bring back both of your parents, judging from your memories I can see you really miss them."

Joe left out a single tear, the Dean knew how to manipulate him and worst part was that he was aware that he was being used but the sheer possibility of getting his parents back made him weak and easy to exploit. "So is that a yes?" Joe took a deep breath which was followed by a single nod.


End file.
